


I Should Ink My Skin With Your Name

by NinaTheNinja



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Play, Fluff, Is this what teen years are for?, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Yes I did use Ed's song and it is completely inappropriate for this weird ass fic, i guess, pining!Harry, shy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTheNinja/pseuds/NinaTheNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis but he's too afraid to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Ink My Skin With Your Name

Harry Edward Styles.

The boy had always hated his name. It sounded old and outdated, like the name of a seventeenth-century prince. 

He felt as if it were meant for a 65 year old retired man with a marble collection and a ton of cats. It just didn't suit him. 

From the time he was 11, Harry had made his friends call him H. That or "Captain Destructor", that one didn't catch on as well.

None of his friends understood why Harry hated his name so much. It was him. It fits his personality. Quirky, they would tell him. 

"You're not a Michael or a Thomas, definitely not a James. You're a Harry."

It's not like his name gained him any points in the relationship department either. Harry, isn't exactly a name someone's shouts during an orgasm. 

But let's face it even if Harry had a "super cool" name, his game wouldn't improve much. He's the epitome of awkward. 

He can barely walk in a straight line, let alone think about having sex. 

Sex.

Scariest word the boys ever heard. 

He remembers being little and stumbling upon a porn site. One for boys. One for boys whom enjoyed fucking other boys. It was in that moment at the age of 7, Harry knew he was gay. 

Gay. 

Second scariest word the boys ever heard.

It's not like he's ashamed of himself, but the gay to straight ratio in his town, was quite a lot. He's only ever heard of one other gay guy in his entire school.

Louis William Tomlinson.

Now that was a name.

Harry loved the way it sounded. The most beautiful name in existence. Just saying the name Louis, could put a huge smile on Harrys face. Making his legs feel like jelly and his cheeks to quickly warm. 

You could say Harry was in love. 

He was pretty much obsessed with the other boy.

Watching him from afar, writing their names togther in notebooks.

H+L

Captain Destructor loves Louis

This carried on all through school.

By Harrys senior year he had a complete infatuation with Louis.

He wanted to know him. Wanted to take him out on dates. Wanted to sit and watch stupid romantic movies and stuff their faces with Easy Mac. Wanted to kiss him. God, he wanted to kiss Louis. All over.

His cheeks.

His neck. 

His forehead.

His chest.

His tummy.

His hands.

His legs.

His ass.

Yeah definitely Louis' ass.

Knowing he may never get the chance to do any of these things or kiss any of those places after graduation easily depressed Harry.

He just couldn't muster up the courage to tell Louis how he felt.

What was he supposed to say?  
"Hi my names H, Harry if you prefer, I've been stalking you for 4 years and I think I'm in love with you." ? 

Yeah that would totally work.

Even if somehow Harry could replace his shy, socially awkward personality with an outgoing one; Louis still wouldn't notice him.

Prom night came quickly, of course Harry didn't have a date.

He was asked a few times. 30 to be exact. They all were girls. None of them Louis. 

He still went. Watched from the tables. Watching Louis dance with friends, having the time of his life. 

It didn't help that Louis was wearing the absolute tightest pair of pants in the world. 

God if Harry could have just one night.   
Just one night to cherish that boy. Show him exactly how beautiful he was. 

Towards the end of the dance, fast songs were all that played. Louis and his friends danced vibrantly. Louis grinding on a dark haired man.

His date? Harry thought.

Of course his date. People like Louis Tomlinson didn't come to prom without dates. 

That's enough. Harry had enough. 

He was sick of watching. Watching the love of his life grind against some loser who probably couldn't carry on a conversation for more than a minute. 

He needed to leave now. At least to relieve the built up tension in his lower area. 

The very sight of Louis could make him hard. Especially when his ass is on display and he's sweaty.

Harry left the room in search of the rest room.

Opening the first stall, the boy quickly unzipped his pants and grabbed ahold of his dick from the hole of his boxers.

"Fuck", he whispered.

He stroked long and hard, back and forth. Taking deep breaths, stomach clenching as he tried to reach his climax as quickly as possible.

Pulling his pants further down his legs, Harry pulled his boxers down to his knees. 

Still stroking himself, he sucked on two of his fingers. 

He urgently brought them to his backside, slipping them in.

"Holy- ugh fuck", the boy sighed.

Picturing Louis' fingers instead of his own, stretching his tight hole.

He pictured Louis' smaller hand stroking his shaft. 

His climax quickly approaching, Harry imagined Louis kissing his neck, playing with his hair, biting his lip. His own hand massaging the other boys ass.

This all was enough to bring Harry to his peak.

He came with a loud, long, drawled out  
"LOUIS!"

Trying to catch his breath, Harry fixed his clothes. 

Tried to tame his messy hair.

Exiting the stall, Harry was met with an unexpected face.

The chestnut colored fringe, the tan cheeks, gorgeous smile, cute little tummy, muscular legs. 

The boy he dreamt of each night.   
The love of his life.

Louis Tomlinson.

Did he hear all of that? Harry thought to himself.

Oh god please no.

"Hi", Louis began

"Hello", the frazzled boy replied

"I'm Louis"

"H- um Harry, my names Harry"

Harry watched as Louis looked down with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Louis looked up with a laugh.

"What?" Harry questioned

"Nothing nothing, it's just I really love that name." 

"Really"

"Absolutely"

**Author's Note:**

> Hyper off of Pepsi, this is what I do for fun.


End file.
